One Winter Angel
by SarinSyn
Summary: Chapter 2: Duo's been taken home by Zech's after nearly freezing to death. After nightmares he wakes up to a dream, only to have it end in a way he never expected.
1. The Reunion

Blah blah blah, I don't own the characters, I didn't create them.   
*Pouts* Though I sure as hell wish I did!!!!  
  
Eeeep! Don't hurt me! This is the FIRST fanfic I've ever shown to the   
outside world! I can't believe I'm posting it, I suck at these kind of   
things, so you don't have to flame me! If you do, I swear I'll bring   
out the bottomless wet suits and call on the rampaging wildebeests! O.O   
Don't ask.... ^.^ *Whistles* Anyways, read on, and please   
R&R...comments and criticism are welcome. Just no flaming, because I   
know it sucks already.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter One  
The Reunion  
  
  
  
  
Icy blue eyes gazed up through platinum blond hair at the sound of the bar door   
opening. Zechs Marquise was intent upon the newcomer as he made his way through the throng   
of tables and people talking, dressed in elegant attire, the high chandeliers and the dim lighting   
adding the stuffy air of the upper class bar. Obviously, this was not one of the newcomer's   
regular hangouts. Unlike the other occupants who wore suits directly from work or women who   
wore dress suits, the man had come in just wearing a pair of blue jeans and a button up shirt, as   
well as an old, obviously worn jacket.  
  
The man kept his hands thrust into the pockets, violet eyes gazing out through dark   
brown, slightly shaggy bangs, clearly in desperate need of a trim. Long, chestnut hair, was in a   
braid and tossed over one slender shoulder, pressing his baggy clothing a little closer to his chest   
where it fell across his clothing. Zechs felt a smirk come to his lips. Duo Maxwell. It had been   
years since he had last seen him, and the boy had truly grown up.   
  
No longer was there that child like build of his face, but now it was strongly shaped, he   
was a bit taller, and of a much more muscular build than before. His eyes had become decidedly   
more adult, instead of a child with no innocence, but they looked tired, dark circles heavy   
beneath them, and a drawn, hopeless look upon his face and within those lilac orbs that used to   
seem as if they were constantly glowing with cheer. All in all, the boy looked as if he had gone   
downhill since the war.  
  
Zechs sighed a little sadly, remembering him as he was; the radiant look he had once had   
and the happiness that had once been so noticeable now so…dead. His eyes trailed down to his   
drink and he felt more than watched as Duo made his way to the bar, glancing at the linings of   
bottles held up on elegant mahogany racks placed in front of a crystalline looking mirror. It was   
clear from the way he shifted that he was nervous about being in here, and the looks he was   
getting from other people didn't help too much either.   
  
Leaning against the wall at the end of the bar, he glanced to his right and watched as Duo   
carefully took a seat, the tender, taking care of someone just next to Zechs, casting the boy a dark   
glance. Zechs, feeling pity for the child, leaned forward and looked up to the tender.  
  
"Get the new guy a glass of your finest whisky," he said simply, sliding the money   
needed for it across the bar. "My treat." The tender blinked a moment before nodding with a   
quick, "Yes, Mr. Milliardo," and going off to pour the glass. Zechs cast his eyes towards Duo   
again, his old enemy, and noticed the woman next to him was looking at him with surprise and   
disgust. Cold blue eyes turned to her, the look in them immediately saying that there was no   
room for questions, and, with a blush, she quickly looked away.  
  
The tender placed down the glass in front of the boy, and, at Duo's baffled look,   
explained calmly to him that "It's a treat from Mr. Peacecraft," and motioned over to Zechs.   
Duo's eyes peeled themselves away from the glass, which he watched as if it might come alive   
and kill him, only to rest those enchanting orbs upon Zechs, his lips parting and mouth dropping   
some in surprise. Zechs knew Duo would have trouble seeing him do to the fact that the woman,   
rather large, was blocking his view. So Zechs had leaned forward some, resting his weight on   
one elbow and watched as Duo lifted the glass in thanks before slowly bringing it to his lips to   
sip it.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, sir?" the tender asked in feigned kindness. The   
violet-eyed boy shook his head, shifting some on the stool.  
  
  
"No, but thank you. If you could just tell me where I can find a phone?" Zechs was   
pleasantly surprised when he heard Duo's voice, now much more deeper, much more grown up.   
The blond man blinked as he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes again. No, these   
thoughts shouldn't be running through his head. Despite the loneliness that tore at him each   
day, despite the constant drive to find somebody in this enclosed life he had formed for himself,   
he didn't need anybody else.  
  
Lost in his thoughts and reverie's of his own…well…pity was the best way he knew to   
explain it, he barely heard the terse remark that the only pay phone was located a few blocks   
away, nor did he notice the larger woman get up and leave. Though when he opened his eyes, he   
was surprised to see Duo rubbing his temple in pain, his eyes shut in annoyed anger. Idly Zechs   
wondered what could be wrong, his eyes raking over the ex-Gundam pilot with the close   
scrutiny a hawk might give to its prey. The chestnut hair boy didn't seem to notice, too lost   
within his own thoughts to notice anything around him. It barely occurred to Zechs that only a   
few years ago, had he even glanced the boys way, he would have had those sharp violet eyes on   
him in a flash. Now it seemed that Duo had given up on that.  
  
Pushing himself up from his seat, he slowly made his way over towards the hunched   
over man, his eyes watching those fingers with interest as they stroked over those delicate   
temples, and Zechs couldn't help but think of all the ways he would love to take away that pain.   
Quickly he shoved that away. No. These thoughts should be occurring in his mind. They   
were…blasphemous practically. He and this pilot had been enemies forever. Could he change   
that now just because he wished it? Just because he yearned for the company of one who might   
understand his angst?  
  
Zechs leaned back against the bar, his hands held in front of himself firmly cupped his   
own glass of strong vodka, swirling the liquid slightly. What would Treize do, the blond man   
thought for a few moments. But suddenly those thoughts were diminished as Duo peeled open   
his eyes and lifted them to gaze up at Zechs. It was at that instant that man who had once piloted   
Epyon so easily forgot to breath. Those deep violet orbs seemed to pierce deep into Zechs' own   
bright blue ones, going deeper than any other ever had, seeming to gaze directly into his soul. It   
was hard to stay standing under the deathlike glare of those harsh eyes, and he found himself   
squeezing his glass so tight he feared it would break. When had Duo inherited such a   
threatening death glare?  
  
"Thanks for the drink." Duo's words were bitter, his tone clearly giving voice to the   
unspoken threat. If Zech's dared to mess with him, he would meet his maker. Somewhere in   
that worn down man the God of Death still loomed, and he wasn't in the mood to deal with old   
grudges this night. It took long moments, but finally the ex-oz soldier regained his voice,   
brushing platinum bangs from his face.  
  
"I'm not here to torment you, Maxwell. Nor demand thanks for the drink I bought you,"   
he explained calmly, simply. Duo's gaze let go of some of that deadly look, giving way to a cool   
tone of suspicion laced with the pain that the boy so valiantly tried to hide, yet ended up failing   
miserably anyways. All Zechs could think about for those long moments of silence was what   
Duo might do if he reached out and pulled that small form to him, massaged away all the   
tensions, and kissed him till all that deep, soul deep sadness was gone. What Duo might do if   
Zechs tried to take away all his pain and make him happy? Trying to distract himself and ease   
the aching loneliness, Zechs brought his glass to his lips, sipping at it lightly. Duo seemed to   
follow his cue.  
  
"Then what do you want?" the American boy finally demanded, his voice slightly   
muffled with his lips pressed to the glass as they were. Duo tried to straighten himself, to make   
himself look comfortable in this place, giving off a feigned air of familiarity with the rich scene. It   
was so easy to see through the façade though, to the fear that rested within the boy's heart at   
being here.  
  
"I was wondering if you needed a ride," Zechs stated simply.  
  
Duo's eyes gazed across the bar, focusing on the reflection of the calm man standing next   
to him within the mirror. That platinum hair reflected the light beautifully, a wonderful contrast   
to the black, silk, button up shirt and black slacks. A tremor took Duo's stomach and heart, but   
he easily hid it. As he had done when around WuFei during the time had loved him, and then   
the way he done so with Heero, especially after Heero had left him for Relina.   
  
No, he couldn't stand to go through such pain again for a third time in his life. It would   
kill him. Therefore, he would never ever show his affection for this man. No matter how lonely   
he was. Even if he just wanted it to be a one nightstand, Duo knew himself well enough to knew   
that his heart would never settle for that much, nor would his mind. But…wait…Zechs. Noin.   
Oh yah… Duo closed his eyes and sighed. There went even the slight flicker of hope he had to   
ever be with the man. Zechs was madly in love with Noin.   
  
"Duo?" Duo's head shot up to look Zechs directly within those beautiful, crystal blue   
orbs. Oh yes…that was right. Zechs had asked him a question…  
  
"No, I don't need a ride," Duo lied, though rather pitifully. Sighing, his eyes trailed back   
down to his glass as he thought of the rut he was in. It was below zero outside, with a wind-chill   
enough to freeze your eyes shut if you blinked too long. The snow that fell and was pulled off   
the ground pummeled everything in its path, and in just his long sleeved, thermal shirt, the   
button up over it, and the raggedy jacket, it had been too hard to suppress his shivers. Even now,   
he wanted to shake from just remembering the blistering cold.   
  
He had only been walking in the first place because his motorcycle had broken down   
about a mile away from here, and he been looking for a payphone ever since, going into every   
place he could to warm up a little before starting out again. His fingers were already numb with   
frostbite, having not been able to afford gloves yet, and he had to keep them almost constantly   
within his jacket. Though he knew that would do no good.  
  
Now he had two more blocks to walk before he could use the payphone, after having   
scrounged up enough change from seeing it on the street and begging a few people in a higher   
class hotel. Only enough for one phone call though. No mistakes could be made, or else he'd be   
left to walk home the three-hour walk. Which was most likely the case anyways…his neighbor,   
friend, and owner of the small, rundown apartment complex he lived in would most likely give   
him a ride. If his car hadn't broken down again, which usually happened every night it got cold   
like this. Which would leave Duo most likely huddled in alleyway by a burning trashcan with a   
few other hoboes', just trying to get warm instead of pushing himself against the gale and   
onslaught of snow, most likely freezing to death along the way.  
  
Hell…it wouldn't be the first time that had happened this month.  
  
"You're lying." Duo jumped at the sound of Zechs voice. Why did he keep getting so   
lost into his own thoughts? And why was Zechs taking so damn long to respond to him? Duo   
almost growled before he felt warm, gentle fingers close over his frigid shoulder, and those blue   
eyes rake him up and down. At that close scrutiny, he looked down at himself and saw huge   
splotches on his clothing where the snow had melted and left him somewhat damp. Duo   
blinked.  
  
"So I like the cold," he said weakly, almost bitterly, but this time it was a weak plea, as if   
beginning him to go away and to stop this humiliation. This torture of being able to look, but not   
touch. Gods, Duo thought to himself, he wanted Zechs so badly, but he knew he would never   
have the man.  
  
"Where do you live, young one?" Zechs asked softly, his fingers beginning to massage   
the muscles in that tense shoulder. Duo's eyes slide shut, his head dropping forward some and   
the comforting touch that seemed to drive him quietly insane. He wanted to scream at him to   
stop, but beg him not to all at the same time. All of this, just from a simple touch? But this   
touch…that tone of voice…it was so much more different than any Duo had ever heard. So much   
caring within such a small touch and such a small sentence was one that sent the ex-pilots head   
reeling and forcing a sudden longing into his gut. No one had ever truly cared about the boy   
before, and even with WuFei then Heero, it had all been because they wanted sex, and Duo was   
lonely and willing.  
  
And what made him think Zechs was either?  
  
"I'm about a thirty mile drive from here…maybe a three hour walk," he said in a barely   
audible voice. Trying to clear up the nervousness hidden in it, he cleared his throat and brought   
the glass to his lips, chugging back the rest of the liquid, feeling it warm him to the core and take   
away the last of his chill. The platinum blond man only blinked for a few moments.   
  
"Three hours," he repeated dumbly, before almost exploding, his voice bordering on the   
edge of deep concern, bitter anger, and disbelief. "It's at least ten below outside, with the chill it   
must be twenty, and you expect to walk three hours?!" Duo bit his lip, bitterness overwhelming   
him so quickly, so suddenly, that he couldn't control it.  
  
"And what would you care?" he suddenly snapped, standing up and pulling his jacket   
on a little tighter. "Now if you don't mind, Mr. Peacecraft, I have a long walk ahead of me before   
nights end and I had better get started." Just the way he had addressed him had been dripping   
with sarcasm and bitter honey, making Zechs only able to watch in surprise as the violet eyed   
boy brushed past him and headed towards the door once more.  
  
The boy purposefully kept his eyes averted from Zechs, unable to look him in those   
beautiful, bright blue eyes that affected him so deeply, stirred something in his soul. But he   
couldn't avoid the feeling he got as Zechs continued to study him with that eagle-eyed intensity   
till he had pushed himself from the building and out into the howling blizzard once more. Duo   
forced himself not to shiver, turning into the direction of the wind, the direction his home was   
located, and forcing himself against the gale that threatened to blow him back with three steps for   
every one he took.  
  
Making his way up the quiet, lonely street, the boy was forced to tilt his head down   
against the oncoming wind, the chill wind piercing the thin fabric of his clothing and pelting his   
face mercilessly, clinging to his lashes and threatening to tangle his eyes closed. After only five   
minutes, he stopped attempting to futilely suppress his shivers, and let them begin to course   
through his body, his teeth clattering noisily together, his body cringing in on itself in a pointless   
attempt at achieving some sort of warmth.   
  
Braid battering his chest with each gust of wind, his half closed violet eyes watched as it   
lifted and slammed down against him again and again with each gust, feeling the cold fingers of   
the God of Wind as he trailed them up and down his skin, seeming to leek his ethereal fingers   
through his clothing. Duo shook even worse. He would have to find a place to get warm and   
soon, even if it did mean him having to reside of a while with some hobo's.  
  
But then another thought came to his mind. What if he continued this trek for about   
another mile till he reached the bridge? There he could just simply through himself over the edge   
and drown quickly instead of slowly freezing to death. Despite how cold the water might be, it   
seemed to hold much more appeal than what his current fate seemed to be now if he didn't find a   
place to at least gain some minimal amount of comfort. But then he remembered…the river   
would be frozen over, and instead of drowning, he would most likely fall, crack the ice some,   
break a leg or another limb, maybe even multiple ones, and then he would be left helpless to   
freeze to death. That held even less appeal than just freezing.  
  
Duo squinted when he lifted his head at a cross walk about ten minutes away from the   
building. He reached up with a shaking hand and brushed away a strand of his hair, looking   
around for any cars. Of course there was none though. Almost nobody was stupid enough to   
brave this midnight storm. Only a poor, run down, ex-Gundam pilot, and the previous God of   
Death were stupid enough to actually go out this night. Especially with a jacket of such a poor   
quality as his that would do nothing to protect him from this cold night that felt as if hell itself   
had come up to blow an icy, evil breath across the land.  
  
Starting across the poorly salted, icy roads, Duo carefully watched his step as he slid his   
hands from his pockets to blow warm air on them. He then put his fingers over his nose to stop   
the frostbite forming on it before his hands become too numb to keep out any longer, and he was   
forced to shove them back into his jacket to try to regain feeling again. Closing his eyes against a   
sudden gust that blew up a swirl of snow and hit him dead in the face, Duo didn't notice the   
black, sleek land cruiser pull up next to him, nor Zechs as he rolled down the window. The only   
thing he did notice was when a lightening flashed its jagged length across the sky, the thunder   
making Duo jump and sprint stupidly for the edge, sending him sprawling on his face.  
  
"Duo!" Duo looked up at the familiar worry of Zechs voice, only to see the man climbing   
out of his car. The shivering Duo pushed himself up some with painfully numbed hands,   
looking dumbly at the man as he ran over, kneeling down next to him. Zechs wore a huge, down   
jacket, his gloves with the inside lining of fur. As the boy stared at him, slightly in a daze, he   
jumped as another thunderbolt went off and ducked his head down, closing his eyes. Be strong,   
he snapped to himself. I can't let Zechs see how the storm affects me… But he didn't have time to be   
strong, for Zechs was putting the down jacket onto the boy, tucking his arms into it and zipping   
it up in the front. Next the gloves came, sliding them over the frozen hands, and Duo looked at   
him, a blank look on his face.  
  
Zechs sighed as he picked up the poor boy, carrying him over to his car, ignoring Duo's   
half-hearted, feeble protests that he didn't need a ride. No, the blond haired man wouldn't   
argue, but he wouldn't oblige either. Struggling some to get the door open without dropping the   
one in his arms, he finally succeeded and set him lightly down onto the plush leather seat of the   
land cruiser, closing the door and making his way around to the drivers' side.  
  
Hefting himself up into the drivers' side, he quickly closed the door, locking both and   
making sure the windows were up. Even just having been outside for those few moments   
without his jacket had brought a chill to his bones, and he could barely imagine what the poor   
Duo felt. Glancing over at him, he saw up curled up, huddled against the door and seat,   
shivering meekly as he tried to get warmth. Zechs smiled slightly. So proud was the young man,   
but so stubborn too. He turned the heat to full blast and pointed all of the vents at the boy, only   
to receive a reluctant, grateful look from those violet eyes.  
  
Smiling, the ex-Epyon pilot placed his bare hands in front of the vent and let them get   
warmed up till they were almost too hot, and he leaned across the arm rests of both seats,   
cupping that proud, sculptured face in his hands. Duo's eyes closed at the rush of warmth, a   
small moan come from his throat as he leaned more towards Zechs. A smile tugged at Zech's   
lips, and he was able to calm down his own chills some.  
  
"Don't you want some of the heat?" Duo asked as the chills subsides. Zechs just smiled   
again.  
  
"Ne. You need it more than I," he stated simply and pulled his hands away, taking hold   
of the wheel once again. He cast a glance over to Duo, who seemed a little down without the   
touch, and Zechs, deciding to take a chance, reached over and snaked an arm around the   
American's shoulder, pulling him as close as the seats would allow. Duo, exhausted from his   
days work and from the cold, couldn't find it in him to protest, and didn't want too. Couldn't he   
just allow himself this small bit of comfort in a world so cold and cruel? Even if just for a little?  
  
That was his last thought as he drifted off into the sweet oblivion of sleep.  
  
  
  
  
1  
  



	2. Nightmares and Angels

Just so you know, this is horrible, I'm tired, I don't care, flame me all you want, but   
remember...I will get the wildebeests on your ass!  
  
Disclaimer: No character's in this belong to me, if you steal them, not my problem, but   
the plot is mine and I will attack you with a flying spoon duck if you try to yoink it. I'm tired,   
and this fic was written during extreme exhaustion so DO NOT ASK. I am warning you.   
Forever, ~Ruka-chan~/~Yuushi-chan~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two  
Nightmares and Angels  
  
  
_Damn Idiot! RUN!_ The command never did seem to reach Duo's numb legs, and even   
if it had, he doubted he would have been able to push himself up enough to get away from the   
mob that surrounded him. Visions of his past flashed before his eyes, Heero straddling him,   
running loving fingers over his face before slamming a fist down into that cheek. Quatra laughed   
from a bit off, Heero shaking out his knuckles as he smirked venomously, the horrid chuckle and   
shaking of his shoulders seeming to hold rhythm with the sound of explosions in the   
background.   
  
The ghosts of each soldier stupid enough to have gotten in the way of the God of Death   
haunted him as well as those who had destroyed Maxwell Church. The orphanage Duo had   
grown up in. They too lashed out, slamming boots, whips, or fists into Duo's exposed, naked   
flesh, leaving him sobbing in the cold of the winter storm that blew around them all.  
  
Duo gave out another sob, trying to twist away, the excruciating pain eating at his soul,   
his body covered in a thick sheen of sweat and blood mingled to form a salty, pink liquid. Heero   
ran his tongue over it, shuddering at the taste, as he always had when they had made love.   
Love? No. That wasn't the right word. It had been more an act of brutal mating that always left   
Duo feeling so...empty afterwards. He had always known the other man to be in love with   
Relena, and now...  
  
Duo jerked, a silent scream erupting from a raw, pain-filled throat, unable to give any   
voice to the plea of help. Still he tried again, and was surprised to find himself not calling out the   
names of his old comrades or lovers, but instead Zechs, begging and pleading for help. At the   
threat of him screaming, a steel toed boot crushed into his jaw, and Duo's face snapped to the   
side, and he lay there, sobbing. So badly did he want to scream for help, beg for it, but to who?   
All he could think to do is try to struggle away, but it seemed that all around him were growing.   
Larger and larger it seemed, and Duo realized suddenly that they hadn't grown larger, but he   
had shrunk. Grown down, he thought to himself, back to the age of when they had destroyed   
Maxwell Church...  
  
The guards pushed Heero off and grabbed the young boy, Duo managing to slam out his   
fist hard and knock one guard off who cupped his cheek with one hand, shoulder with other, and   
shook him. The guard stumbled, the wind knocked out of him, and the others slammed the boy   
face first into a wall, their fingers trailing everywhere. All the child could do was shake in terror   
and pain, his eyes squinting shut in the agony of what he knew was going to happen. One of the   
large men undid his pants, his arm holding the bare child hard against the wall.  
  
"You know what I think of your church?" the man began, before giving out a cry. The   
child was dropped to the ground, crumbling into a small, weak heap upon the ground, looking   
up to see the image of what he always pictured an angel to be standing above him.  
  
The platinum-blond Zechs Marquise turned, his silk black shirt, unbuttoned, billowing   
back some to show his strong body, his black slacks highlighting those slender, strong hips and   
legs. A gun was pulled from the waist of his pants in back, and he drew it over to the   
approaching enemy, quickly disposing of them; that cold, dark calm on his face a mix of deadly   
anger and cool control. Duo could just stare in shock, watching as one by one the nightmares fell   
to the ground till each image was gone, and the angel turned to gaze down at him with beautiful,   
gentle blue eyes.  
  
Kneeling down, the ethereal being gathered the child--now once more back to his grown   
form--into warm, comforting arms, soft lips brushing against a sweat slicked brow and gentle   
fingers pushing the hair away from a sticky face. Duo felt himself calm down, his body   
conforming with his, his fears melting away as he laid in those strong arms. Arms that he never   
wanted to be let out of.  
  
"Don't worry little one...you're safe," came a gentle, enchanting voice, and Duo only   
nodded, clinging to his angel tighter than ever before.  
  
  
Zechs had only slightly awakened at the first whimper, thinking maybe Duo had already   
gotten up and stubbed his toe or some such. But then he heard the desperate sob, and his names   
being spoken by the innocent child next to him as if it were a prayer, like the man were his only   
hope to be pulled from some sort of misery. That was when Zechs had bolted upright, turning to   
the boy and watching twist beneath the sheets, sobbing in agony. Another bolt of lightning lit the   
sky, not long after being followed by the booming of rumble of thunder.  
  
Zechs blinked in confusion and extreme worry at the pain in the lithe little deity next to   
him, and slowly the blond haired man leaned forward, stroking the boy's cheek. Duo cringed,   
pulling back and trying to pull his arms free from where he had tangled them in the sheets.   
Zechs reached down, grabbing the boy's shoulder and shaking him, his hand finally cupping one   
side of the boys face.  
  
"Duo! Duo, little one! It's all right; wake up. I'm here," he called in a comforting voice,   
but it didn't seem to reach through as another blast of thunder rumbled, distracting Zechs for a   
moment too long as Duo got his hand free and swung around, delivering an incredibly strong   
punch to the middle of the blond mans ribs.  
  
Stumbling back and trying to regain his breath, Zechs doubled over, his head between   
his knees, keeping his distance from the boy who now seemed scarily calm; the only movement   
the fear filled shaking of the body. Panting to get back the wind that had ever so gracefully been   
forced from his lungs with impact of that wrenching fist. But he couldn't blame the poor child   
for it. No...Duo wouldn't hit him on purpose, and he didn't think that the boy had much control   
over his actions or thoughts while he slept, or else he wouldn't have been tossing or crying,   
would he?  
  
Zechs forced himself into a sitting position, fingers still covering the wounded skin   
where already a darkening bruise could be seen. Though when his eyes swept across the boy   
covered in a slick sheen of sweat, shaking like a doe caught in the headlights, he forgot his own   
pain and moved back next to his side, this time being sure to keep his attention up. Looking him   
up and down, he could see that the boy had become hopelessly entangled in the sheets and   
blankets, and no matter how hard he had struggled he couldn't get free. It had been almost   
impossible for Duo to get that hand free to hit him, and even then he was still tangled in it. Zechs   
squinted slightly and quickly began to strip the heavy, bothersome cotton sheets and comforters   
from the boys shaking form.  
  
Pulling them down, he felt his heart skip a beat as he revealed more and more of the boys   
lightly tanned, muscular body, his small, strong stomach, and the bit swell of hips that were   
showing out where his boxers had been pulled down some in the losing battle with the bed.   
Finally untangling his legs, he was barely able to hold back, the skin between his own legs hard.   
This boy was so innocent, so beautiful...so...enchanting.  
  
"Gods...Duo...you're amazing..." Zechs' voice was a barely audible noise and he moved   
next to him, gathering the damp figure into his arms and kissing his brow comfortingly, brushing   
the hair away from his sticky forehead with loving fingers. Duo's body relaxed, and he turned   
his face, burying it into this ex-enemies shoulder, clinging tightly to him with a grip that never   
wanted to let go. One that Zechs had always imagined a disciple might give to one he found out   
was his savior. Carefully, Zechs kissed his brow again. "Don't worry little one...you're safe   
now," he said gently.  
  
"Don't leave..." Duo pleaded sleepily, still lost in his dreams. Zechs could only give off a   
small smile as he laid back, tugging the child halfway on top of him, tormenting himself as he   
purposefully pulled the boys thigh to his hardness. Duo cuddled up to him, his cheek rubbing   
against his shoulder, his arms snaking around him. Zechs smiled, his own arms snaking around   
Duo's waist.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you want, sweet nymph," he said in a soft, whispered voice. In   
moments, Duo had gone into a peaceful sleep, his face reflecting the inner calm that had replaced   
the panic, that image of perfect serenity never twitching when thunder crashed. Zechs could   
only smile as he closed his own eyes, letting himself drift off as well with the one man he wished   
to hold forever. Only as he lay on the border edge of sleep did he realize the truth to his words.   
If Duo asked, Zechs would never leave...especially now that he had the object of his secret desire,   
his obsession for the past four years, now resting within his arms. Especially not now that he was   
able to hold his Duo.  
  
~*~  
  
He promised her a new and better life   
Out in Arizona   
Underneath the blue never-ending sky   
Swore that he was gonna   
get things in order   
He'd send for her   
When he left her behind, it never crossed her mind   
  
There is no Arizona   
No painted desert   
No serandona   
If there was   
A grand canyon   
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her   
But they don't exist   
Those dreams he sold her   
She'll wake up and find   
There is no Arizona   
  
She got a postcard with no return address   
Post marked tombstone   
It said I don't know where I'm goin next   
But when I do I'll let ya know   
May, June, July   
She wonders why she's still waitin   
She'll keep waiting cuz   
  
There is no Arizona   
No painted desert   
No serandona   
If there was   
A grand canyon   
She could fill it up with the lies he's told her   
But they don't exist   
Those dreams he sold her   
She'll wake up and find   
There is no Arizona  
  
  
  
Duo flicked off the TV, sitting back against the extravagant headboard and watching as   
the screen flickered to one central dot of light that slowly distinguished into total blackness, the   
room seeming to ring deafeningly in the silence. Staring at the blackened screen, Duo shifted in   
his boxers and ran a hand through his newly trimmed hair, a bitter grimace coming onto his lips.   
That damned Zechs Marquise had gone too far, first chucking his clothes and his reliable (well,   
not really) jacket, and the rest of the things he had been wearing that night. It had taken much   
persuading to convince Zechs that his cotton boxers were all right. Though he really didn't think   
so when he stood next to Zechs dressed in his silks.  
  
Then the blond man had ushered Duo to the shower, telling him oh-so-graciously that he   
had butchered pigs that smelt better than him. The boy couldn't help but blush ashamedly when   
he said that, grumbling the fact that he was working at a construction sight across town and had   
to work with tar. Zechs had only said in a chiding, teasing voice, "Excuses, excuses" and   
grabbed him a bar wonderful smelling mint soap and flower scented shampoo and conditioner,   
telling him to bathe.  
  
Duo had never been so thoroughly humiliated in his life, having smelt like burnt tar,   
sweat, and oil in front of one so perfect as Zechs. In order to make repentance for himself, he had   
spent at least a good forty-five minutes in the shower, scrubbing himself down like he never had   
before, cleaning his long, past waist length hair at least six times before pouring in the   
conditioner. Oh conditioner...Duo closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. It was a luxury to him   
to have such a wonderful thing. Duo, who had once been so big on his hair having to be perfect,   
now couldn't even afford conditioner, and had recently been thinking of cutting his braid. It got   
in the way during work and was so hard to brush without the conditioner.  
  
The warm water was also a luxury rarely given to him. At the apartment complex he   
lived at, the pipes would constantly freeze up during the winter and, if one were to get any   
water, it would be cold as hell at best. Add all that on to the body wash and the desire to look   
and smell good--even if Zechs would never have him--caused him to take the best shower he   
probably had in years. After at least a good forty-five minutes to an hour, Duo shut off the water   
and dried himself with the towel, scavenging for a brush.  
  
Not having found one, he had wrapped the plush white towel around his waist and   
peered out of the door, catching Zechs staring at it expectantly.  
  
"Do you have a brush I could use?" Duo was surprised by how nervous his voice had   
come out, and he gripped the door tightly. What was Zechs expecting? Why did he look at him   
like that?  
  
Zechs stood up, walking towards the bathroom door and pushing it open with a light   
palm to the center of it. Duo was forced to back up or face getting hit with the swing of the door,   
an watched as the blue eyed man looked him up and down, his face serious, his eyes filled   
with...longing? Quickly the boy erased the thought. This was Zechs. Not Heero, not WuFei, but   
Zechs. Zechs didn't care?  
  
'Then why is he doing all this for you?' That thought still bothered the boy.  
  
The man had stood before him, gazing upon the tangled chestnut hair that fell to below   
his waist, and he nodded some before averting his gaze to look back into those violet orbs.  
  
"One condition," he had said, his voice a little bit deeper, rougher, than usual. Duo   
realized his arms were folded tightly across his chest in a self-conscious attempt at hiding   
himself, and he now dug his nails into his arms.  
  
"What might that be?" Duo had forced himself to be calm, but could barely suppress the   
nervousness from making its way into his voice, trying desperately hard not to show his sudden   
erection. Zechs never took those intense blue eyes from his though.  
  
"Let me trim your hair."  
  
Duo had barely been able to give out the slightest dispute, reduced to just nodding from   
his shock of standing in front Zechs in just a towel, and about to have his hair brushed and   
trimmed by probably one of the most amazing men. There was no room for argument, and it   
was clear that whether he liked it or not, he was getting the luxury treatment. Even if just for a   
small time. As Zechs had worked on his hair, brushing it out and trimming it to the desired   
length, Duo had begun to whistle "Tears of Pearls" by Savage Garden. He had been surprised   
when Zechs had joined in with him, adding his deep hum to it, causing Duo to shiver and miss a   
beat. Staring to the wall ahead of him, and not daring to glance in the mirror for fear that Zechs   
had noticed the affect his hum had on him, he hadn't seen Zech's smirk, nor the mans surprised   
and pleased look when he saw the hardness jutting out between the boys legs, pressing against   
the towel.  
  
The platinum blond man finally began working on those bangs, trimming them to just   
below the eyes, right below the boy's high cheekbones. Duo continued to whistle, not wanting to   
stop for mixed reasons. The first was it distracted him from his attraction; the second was it   
reminded him of it, with the sensual humming of the older man. Third, and most important, it   
distracted him from the fact that he could now feel the tips of his hair brushing against his mid   
back. It was so short!  
  
Zechs finally backed away, his simple white button up shirt-hung open to show the   
white undershirt, a pair of black slacks hanging on his form. He was just in his socks, not yet   
having put on his shoes, and he was stealth and silent as he made his way around the almost   
totally naked Duo. Finally, standing behind him, he set down the scissors and grabbed the boy   
by his shoulders, lightly ushering him to turn towards the mirror. Duo did as he was bid and   
reached for the brush, only to have it snatched before he could grab it, and he cast Zechs a   
questioning glance in the mirror. Zechs only smiled and began to brush out his hair.  
  
Duo closed his eyes at the feel of a long forgotten pleasure, the brush making its way   
gently through his hair, massaging his scalp. After brushing it through a few times, he finally set   
it down, bringing his fingers up to begin to expertly twine the hair into a smooth, errorless braid.   
Violet eyes could only watch those long fingers move with a stealth ease through his hair, then   
the muscles in the small amount of arm viewable flexing beneath the wide shirt. His breath   
suddenly came short.  
  
It was then that Zechs messed up on the braid and froze, Duo looking down to see his   
erection more noticeable than ever. A sudden blush flared at his cheeks, and the frozen, silent   
tension of the moment seemed enough to kill the poor, bashful boy, before Zechs unraveled the   
ruined part and smoothed out the strands starting up on the rest of the braid once more.   
Blinking, the ex-Gundam looked up to spy Zechs with a private, pleased smile on his lips.   
Immediately puzzlement overcame Duo, and all he could do was watch him finish up, those blue   
eyes flickering to stare directly into the violet ones in mirror as he tied off the end of the braid.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful, little one," Zechs said softly, a blush rising up to the boy's cheeks.   
All he did was stand there as the older man stepped forward, snaking his arms around Duo's   
small waist, his lips coming forward to kiss his neck and jaw. Duo, tilting his head back, turned   
his face only to glance to Zechs a little, then found his lips captured under the blond mans velvet   
feeling ones, his hands coming up to entwine into Zechs' hair.  
  
Only a few minutes after that, Zechs had kissed his neck and said he had to leave if Duo   
ever wanted clothes again. Duo couldn't help but lean back against the taller man, his own arms   
wrapping around the ones about his waist. Zechs' had nuzzled his cheek then finally pulled   
away, trailing his fingers along the small of the boys back as he walked out.  
  
Now Duo lay on the bed, having come out of the bathroom a few minutes after Zechs   
left, seeking to distract himself till the man returned. It didn't matter now to Duo. If he could   
just have the man with him for one night or for the rest of his life, it didn't matter. He just   
needed to touch him and at least take some comfort. Pretend for a day someone still did care   
about him, the worn down ex-Gundam pilot. Invisible to all.  
  
The silence had become overbearing, almost so loud that it seemed to crush him. But   
when there finally was a noise, he had become too engrossed within his own thoughts to notice   
anything but the frantic images of Zechs that pushed through his mind, everything that had   
happened. The tune of the song he had just turned off that he had listened to for hours at a time   
after he and Heero had first broken up. The images of the way Zechs looked had just looked at   
him.... He didn't notice the door open the rest of the way, until he heard the strained voice.   
  
"Duo..." Duo's head shot around, and he suddenly jumped up, his mouth dropping and   
his eyes widening in horror.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What will happen next? You can help decide Boys and Girls! (Not really, I pretty much got my mind made up, but any suggestions on twists and turns, I'm willing to take them! * Laugh* Well, I'm exhausted, and I need to go to bed, so I'm going to end it at this incredibly annoying part and leave you all in torment.  
  
Forever, and so happily and kindly yours!  
Ruka-chan/Yuushi-chan  



End file.
